


big words, small mouths

by SnorkleShit



Series: I thought of angels (choking on their halos) [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Faunus!Cardin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cardin is spiraling, trying to attach himself to some persona that he can cling to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	big words, small mouths

The truth about him spreads like wildfire, burning down everything he’s built. No one fears him, or respects him anymore. They stare at him, they whisper, they mock him. The bird who never flew. He does his best to ignore it, to ignore the way CRDL tiptoes around and whispers when they think he can’t hear. Ignores the storm of emotion inside him. In this dark hour he decides to focus on school and training. That was what he came here for, to be the best hunter. To kill monsters and get glory and respect and make up for his sins against the world, hopefully. It’s all he’s got left. So he throws himself into it and ignores everything. Or at least, he pretends to ignore it.

The breaking point comes a week after the debacle, when he’s walking away from the lunch vender with a tray and some guy he doesn’t even know, someone he’s probably bea tup at some point, saunters up and slaps his tray out of his hand. He stands there, shocked that anyone would do something so bold. Everyone is staring, instantly. He hates their eyes on him. He wanted attention and glory, but he didn’t want people to really see him.   
The guy is grinning smugly.  
“Oh, i’m sorry. Did I spill your birdseed?” He sneers. Some people laugh. Cardin feels all his anger snap at the prospect of having someone to take it out on, and he curls his hand into a fist. But before he can do anything, something even more shocking happens.

“Leave him alone, Carlile.” Coco snaps, standing up. He turns to stare at her in shock. She’s the one who did this to him, who ruined everything. And yet, strangely, he feels less rage towards her than he expected. Resentment, yes. But his core aches and he knows he deserved this, deep down, and in the end he couldn’t find the fury to take revenge. But still, he isn’t happy to see her. Let alone see her standing up for him. It just doesn’t make sense.  
Carlile’s face twists up. 

“What the fuck, Coco? You’re the one who fucked this guy’s whole charade over. Sit down and shut up, bitch.” 

“Don’t talk to her like that!” Velvet exclaims, standing. The other two CFVY members stand silently.

“Don’t talk to me at all, Faunus bitch. Go scamper off and eat some carrots or something.” He snarls, giving her, Cardin and Fox disgusted looks. Cardin has experienced every kind of anger, anger is his middle name. And yet, some unfamiliar form of anger rises in him, and he chooses now to punch Carlile in the face. Everyone jerks back, and Carlile stumbles, clutching his bleeding nose. Russel and Lark stand to help him if a fight breaks out. Dove stays sitting, chewing on a pear.

“You better keep your mouth shut. You shouldn’t fucking talk to people like that.” Cardin growls at the bleeding boy.

Carlile glares up at him. “How cute. The animals and animal lovers all sticking together.”  
Cardin’s jaw clenches. “I’m not like them! Didn’t I tell you to keep your mouth shut?”  
Carlile straightens up, and laughs right at him.  
“Oh my god, you’re still trying to deny it? You’re an animal, it doesn’t matter if you learned to walk upright and talk smart. Doesn’t matter if your pretty little wings got cut off. What color where they? Red? Yellow? Where they big and strong and pretty?” Carlile sneered at him in a cooing voice. Great anger and great despair crash together in his chest. Tears well up in his eyes, to his disgust and everyone's shock. He covers it by kicking Carlile in the balls. He doubles over and Cardin towers over him, a dark, tall figure with an aura of pure fury, despite the tears streaming down his face.   
“You say one more word about me, or to anyone, and i’ll fucking end you, you racist pig.” He spits.  
Carlile wheezes, but still manages to shakily glare up at Cardin.

“Racist? You’re calling ME racist? You’re such a fucking hypocrite.” 

Cardin laughs, desperately clings to the label, and throws out his arms.

“Tell me something new, asshole. I”m the biggest hypocrite in town. It’s who I am.” He announces. Everyone is silent, staring. Tension fills the room. Dove slurps his smoothie, smacks his lips, and looks up at Cardin with the thoughtful expression Cardin has grown to hate.

“ _Liar._ ”


End file.
